Emergency Evacuation
by booth's-squint
Summary: Some days, it sucks to be the boss. A one-shot companion piece to "I Don't Know What That Means" from Cam's perspective.


**A/N: This can stand on its own, but you may want to read _I Don't Know What That Means_. This is Cam's take on the whole story.**

**Much love and thanks to my beta Lanaa Taurof! She rocks!**

* * *

Camille Saroyan considered herself a patient and fair boss. However, there were limitations to her patience. Running a lab with Hodgins and Angela, who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, was difficult. Having a teenage daughter who wasn't currently, but could quite possibly be, sexually active was difficult. Watching her ex-boyfriend turned confidant have eye-sex with his partner and her employee day-in and day-in out was difficult. Combining all of that with not having sex was difficult. Catching them in the act, however, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Cam, have you seen Bones? I came over to let her know that the husband's alibi checked out, but I can't seem to find her." Booth's words were rushed, almost panicked.

"Seeley, the last time I saw her she was in her office with Angela. Are you sure she's not in there? Did you try calling her?"

"No…" His voice trailed off as he approached Brennan's office. Booth placed an ear next to her door and Cam was horrified. Why was he spying on Brennan?

"Booth, what are you doing?" Cam hissed as she approached him. She was desperately attempting to not draw attention to his odd behavior.

"Nothing."

Before Cam could reach him, Booth called through the door

"Bones, open the door!"

"Seeley, stop it!" Cam whispered, now standing next to him "Dr. Brennan obviously wants to be left alone. She even drew the shade down on the door. She never does that. Whatever she's doing, it must be important."

Completely ignoring Cam, Booth banged on the door with one hand and called out, "Bones, open this damn door before I break it down."

Cam was shocked to see Booth pick the lock to Brennan's door and to hear a groan coming from inside her office. Convinced that World War 3 was about to start, she booked it. Not that she was running or hiding, _per se_, but she knew when to stick her nose in and when not to. It was a skill she had spent years honing. Unfortunately, Brennan's grad students were not as good as Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan, I've found an anomaly on the vertebra between C4 and C5. I need Dr. Brennan to look at it since I seem to be a complete failure as a grad student."

"Mr. Fischer, if you were such a failure, Dr. Brennan wouldn't have picked you. I believe we've had this conversation before."

"I know."

Cam waited, assuming that Fischer was standing in her office for some reason other than to bring her down. After moments of silence, she motioned for him to continue.

"Dr. Brennan is in her office with the door shut."

"Mr. Fischer, do you have a point?"

"Dr. Brennan told me to never interrupt her if her door was shut."

"Fine. Go back to the platform and I'll get Dr. Brennan."

_Yes, I have no problem sacrificing myself. I'll gladly separate Booth and Brennan and get my arm ripped off in the process. _Cam grimaced as she approached Brennan's office. However, it was oddly quiet. There was no screaming or yelling. _Oh my god, she killed Booth._

Then she heard something she hadn't heard in a very long time. Booth's "I'm going to fuck you until you feel me for a week" voice was unlike anything else in the world. Cam felt warmth rush to her cheeks and between her legs.

"Do me a favor and unbutton that blouse all the way for me, baby. That's it."

Oh, god. They weren't killing each other. They were having sex. They were having sex IN THE LAB. Well, Brennan's office, but still, IN THE LAB. Cam stood there frozen in place until she heard Dr. Brennan moan Booth's first name in an extremely appreciative manner. _Okay, think._

"Dr. Saroyan, is Dr. Brennan coming?" Fischer called out from the platform.

_Based on the sounds coming from her office, that was a definite yes. _

"Dr. Saroyan?"

"Umm, no, Mr. Fischer. She's currently unavailable."

Another moan, this time from Booth, emanated from the office. Cam shivered as she felt her nipples harden in response. Damn it, years later and he could still turn her on with almost no effort.

"Well what would you like me to do?" Fischer asked as he walked towards her.

Brennan would be mortified if Fischer or if any of her students discovered her having sex with Booth, ever. To prevent any further embarrassment, Cam rushed forward to prevent Fischer's forward movement.

"I would like you to…uh…go home for the day."

"Dr. Saroyan, it's only 2:30 in the afternoon. Dr. Brennan will not be happy if I leave before determining cause of death."

"Yes, but I'm closing the lab early. Security needs to run alarm tests and they want the lab closed while they do it."

_Holy crap, where did that come from? That was actually a good reason to clear the lab._

"So everyone has to leave?" Fischer voice was laced with suspicion.

"Okay, listen up people!" Cam announced loudly. "Security will be running some tests on the alarms in the lab. I need everyone out ASAP!"

"Dr. Saroyan, what are you talking about? Why didn't we know about it?" Hodgins asked.

_Oh great, my conspiracy theorist has picked up a scent. I'm screwed._

"Dr. Hodgins, I forgot to alert you ahead of time. It was my mistake."

"Come on Hodgie, are you really turning down an early afternoon?" Angela grinned, effectively distracting Jack.

_Thank god for their extremely healthy sex life._

Cam watched as everyone packed up and left. She congratulated herself on a job well-done when she heard Brennan cry out, "Mmmmm, you too Booth. You're, oh god, right there, yes, so good!"

A memory of her crying out something similar while being between the sheets with Booth herself crashed through her brain.

"_Mmmmm, Seeley, that's it. You're, oh god, right there, yes, so good!"_

_She panted heavily as his cock slid in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Seeley was nothing if not a thorough lover. He always made sure she had her release before he did. Cam's hands slid into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. His steady cadence broke as she bit his lip lightly. Seeley trailed his lips down her throat, marking her as she begged him for more. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he pounded her hips harder. Cam felt her orgasm crash over her in waves and his quickly follow._

"_That was fabulous, Seeley," she whispered into his chest, secretly loving the feel of him pressing her into the bed. He rolled over, pulling her with him._

"_Yes, it was, baby."_

"_What if…"_

"_What?"_

"_Seeley, what if I'm falling in love with you?"_

"_That's a good thing, baby. That's a good thing."_

Cam snapped herself out of her reverie. Submersing herself in memories of Booth was not a good idea, especially that memory. That was the last time they had slept together. She had gotten poisoned the following day and Booth had pulled away. It was the closest she had ever been to telling Booth she loved him. Looking back, Cam realized that he never used her name in bed. He had always called her baby. _Probably because he was thinking of Brennan the entire time._

Wiping away a tear, she high-tailed it to her office. Leaning on Brennan's door was not a good place to be standing. Having one of them open the door and her fall in was not the best way to open the discussion about sex in the office.

She was only in her office for a few moments before she saw Brennan's door open. This was a conversation that Cam was definitely not looking forward to having. Suddenly, she wasn't sure that she could face them, knowing they were now sleeping together. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind. What if this wasn't the first time, but only the first time they had gotten caught? That would make this little talk even worse.

Sighing heavily, she headed back towards Brennan's office for quite possibly the most awkward employer-employee chat EVER. Rounding the corner, Cam screeched to a halt in the doorway. Booth was resting on the edge of Brennan's desk, his hands cupping her butt and pressing her body to his. Brennan's hands were cupping Booth's face, her thumbs tracing circles on his cheeks.

"Whoa, mama! Sorry to interrupt."

_Wow, that sounded so lame._

Booth's eyes popped open as his hands popped away from Brennan's ass. Brennan didn't turn around, but she released Booth's lips and face.

"Hi, Cam, how can we help you?"

"Hey, there, Seeley! Would you like to remove your hands from Dr. Brennan's ass? I need to speak with both of you." The forced cheerfulness of Cam's voice belied her true feelings that she wasn't as okay with Booth being with Brennan as she had originally thought.

Booth and Brennan parted from each other and Booth attempted to look somewhat guilty. Cam's eyebrows rose when Brennan gestured to the two seats in front of her desk, but no comment was made. Booth looked slightly hurt that she didn't want to sit next to him. Cam paused as she sat, noticing a scrap of purple satin on the floor. Booth blushed furiously as he bent over and stuffed the ripped underwear into his pocket.

_Oh god, Seeley had a weakness for satin panties. Maybe Brennan did plan this for today. Show no emotion!_

"So would you care to tell me why I was forced to give the entire lab the afternoon off?" Cam asked, gauging their reactions. Booth grinned and Brennan glanced through the windows behind Cam's head.

"Dr. Saroyan, the ways in which you choose to run your lab are dependent upon you and you alone. Since I have no evidence to the contrary, I am unable to give you an answer to your question."

Cam smirked and Booth hung his head at Brennan's response. When Brennan gave responses like these, Cam highly doubted the title genius.

"Camille, I'm sorry and so is Bones. We'll make it up to you."

"No, you'll just ensure that it won't happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Booth responded, his tone firm.

"Perfect. Thank you." Cam stood, congratulating herself on a job well-done. Vague enough to get her point across, yet she didn't actually have to discuss what she knew went on in the office.

"No, not perfect. I don't know what that means," Brennan argued. Cam silently slid her eyes over to Booth, begging him to clarify. After a moment, he nodded his head and Cam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, just keep it out of the lab, okay? It's bad enough around here with Angela and Hodgins." Cam flashed a grin and bolted out the door. She had faith that Seeley would explain everything to Brennan.

She could now pack up her things and have an early evening to herself. Go home, pour herself a glass of wine, spend some quality time with her vibrator…

Cam sighed at the ringing phone, interrupting her short daydream.

"Hey, Cam, can Perry come over for dinner?"

"Hi to you too, Michelle," Cam smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Hi, Cam! So can he?"

"Of course, that's not a problem. Dinner's at six."

"Okay, sounds good. We're going to the library now so Perry can work on his research paper. We'll be home by 5:30. Thanks, Cam!"

Michelle hung up before Cam could respond. Oh, the joy of raising a teenager. Checking the clock and doing a little math, Cam was pretty sure that she had just enough time to get home and have a little fun before Michelle and Perry got home. Grabbing a few files to work on later that night, she shoved them in her bag to get home as quickly as possible.

Seeing the light on in Brennan's office, Cam popped in to say goodnight.

"Okay, so I'm going to head out – oh, shit!"

Brennan was laid out on her desk, right hand rubbing furiously over her clit, left hand gripping the edge of her desk. Booth had both hands clasped around Brennan's hips, pinning her in placing for his heavy, quick thrusts.

Cam threw her hand up, covering her eyes. She did not need to see that. Not when she knew what it was like to be on the other end of those thrusts, and not when it had been months since she'd had sex. Cam felt herself blush with a combination of lust and embarrassment when she heard the distinct sounds of Booth coming and muffling his moans against Brennan.

"Have a good night, Cam. We'll see you tomorrow!"

The cheer in Brennan's voice scraped at Cam's nerves a bit. Only a thoroughly satisfied woman sounded that happy.

"I think I'm going to go gouge my eyes out," Cam murmured, waving her hand in their general direction. She turned around swiftly and walked towards the exit. As the glass doors slid shut behind her, only one thought crossed her mind.

Days like these, she hated being the boss.

* * *

**Soooooo...what did you think? Let me know if you loved it or hated it...or whatever! Thanks guys!**


End file.
